With the advent of virtual or augmented reality technologies (e.g., real-time immersive virtual reality or teleportation), there is a large demand for three-dimensional (3D) content creation and streaming to users to enable immersive experiences. Providing immersive telepresence experiences for venues such as live sporting events or performances may entail constructing 3D representations of the captured spaces for broadcast or streaming. 3D representation or rendering of such large dynamic scenes, however, may provide inadequate resolution of individual performers, such as their facial features. In addition, increasing the resolution or dedicating additional camera resources to compensate may be equally prohibitive when considering the practical limitations such as memory, bandwidth, and number of cameras available to provide dynamic 3D content in real time.